Trapped
by Samurai Katagi
Summary: Vash, Meryl, Millie, Wolfwood, Knives, and the Cat (Kureneko-Sama) are trapped in an elevator...how will they survive each others company? Complete
1. We're Trapped and We're Gonna Die

**Trapped**

****

****

Chapter One- We're Trapped and We're Gonna Die 

****

****

Meryl glared at Vash along with everyone else trapped in the elevator of a tall building. It was his entire fault they were trapped in the elevator in the first place. It was he who suggested taking the elevator instead of the stairs. And now they were trapped because the power in the whole building was out. And worse, the elevator was in between two floors so they couldn't just break the door and go out or they'd fall. 

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Vash said noticing that everyone seemed mad at him and putting on one of his trademark goofy smiles.

"Yeah well there's nothing we can do now!" Meryl exclaimed slumping down on the floor, staring at everyone she was stuck with. Vash, Millie, Wolfwood, Knives.

There was an awkward silence that was soon interrupted by the sound of Millie gasping.

"We have no food…or water…or PUDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Millie shouted.

There was a short meow in reply. The Trigun cast didn't notice or hear it.

"Well," Vash said, "I did save this one thingy of pudding…" 

Suddenly, Millie showed a violent side of her that no one has ever seen before. There was even a fiery background that appeared behind Millie. And then in a weird scary and deep voice she shouted, "I WANT THE PUDDING!"

Meryl grabbed Millie, before she could practically kill Vash.

"Easy there now, Missy!" Wolfwood exclaimed.

"Here take it!" Vash said tossing the pudding cup to her and cowering in fear.

Millie reverted back to her normal sweet self as if nothing happened, "Oh, gee Mr. Vash! Thanks!"

Again, there was a short meow of reply and this time everyone noticed it.

"Hey who let the cat in?" Wolfwood asked.

At the same time he asked that question, the cat jumped on top of Knives' head.

"I don't know but it just jumped on Knives' head…" Meryl stated.

"I hope the poor cat didn't hurt himself when he jumped. We all know how hardheaded Knives is." Wolfwood teased.

The cat started poking at Knives. Knives threw it off and pointed a gun at him.

Millie gasped again and trampled Knives. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Don't kill the cat!"

Vash looked at Knives, "Yeah don't kill the cat!" 

At that exact moment, Knives threw Millie off him and said, "Get off me you stupid human!!"

Meanwhile, Vash pried the door open, "Ah hah!" He opened the door wider and it opened into a fiery hell like place.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I don't wanna die-ed. Where's Rem?" Vash cried…literally.

Knives slammed the door and opened it again. And this time it was opened to some kind of underwater scene.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I don't wanna drown. Where's Rem?!" Vash cried…again.

Wolfwood slammed the door closed and opened it again to reveal some lady showering.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH—I mean—ooooooooo!" Vash said intrigued and perverted like.

"PERVERT!" Meryl shouted slamming the door on Vash's hand.

Of course, they had to get his hand out so they opened it again to some Opera.

"Ooo! _Carmen_! My favorite!" Millie exclaimed.

They kept doing this for quite a while until the elevator opened to some the elevator shaft thing. If they jumped, they'd die.

"That's it we're never getting out of here…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's it. Next chapter soon. This thing is based on an RP my sister and her friends had. It will become quite random later…


	2. We're Trapped and We're STILL Gonna Die

**Trapped**

****

****

Chapter Two- We're STILL Trapped and We're Gonna Die 

****

****

"This is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my friend! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was and now they'll never finish it it just because this is the song that never ends…"

"SHUT UP!" Knives shouted at Millie and Vash who had started to sing "The Song That Never Ends" out of boredom.

"Knives is right, Millie. It's already hell here without the two of you singing that song." Meryl said.

"Look I found a donut sitting on the floor for no reason!" Millie exclaimed.

"Oh God, hide it quick!" Wolfwood said eying Vash who was too busy humming "The Song That Never Ends" to go crazy over the donut.

Meanwhile, Millie noticed she had a little bruise form when Knives threw her off him, "Ow! Mr. Wolfwood, Knives hurt me!"

Wolfwood hit Knives over the head with a Bible.

"Be nice!" Vash scolded. "They're my friends!"

"I don't care about your freakin' friends…" Knives muttered under his breath.

"I think you should make Knives confess for all the bad things he did!" Millie said.

"Yeah, make him confess with his hands on the Bible!" Meryl added.

"Do you know the Act of Contrition you bad boy?" Wolfwood asked Knives.

"Why would I confess to you?" Knives said "You're just a stupid human."

"The cat's here and he's not a human. Are you happy about that?" Millie queried.

Knives just sat crossing his arms.

"Now don't give us that look you bad widdle boy!" Meryl said as if talking to a little child.

"Oh well," Wolfwood said shrugging, "Maybe this will knock some sense into you." Wolfwood hit Knives over the head with his Bible again.

"Ow!" Knives shouted pointing a gun at Wolfwood. "Do that again and I'll kill you!"

"Oh I thought you didn't talk to humans," Wolfwood said.

"I don't," Knives muttered crossing his arms.

"Aw, come on Knives! They can be fun." Vash said with a goofy smile then he whispered into Knives' ear "And girls are fun to talk to also!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Meryl exclaimed.

"Yeah, and besides what do you know about THAT?!" Wolfwood included. "A whole lotta nothing…that's what!"

The cat jumped on Vash's head, and it started licking him.

"I think that cat finds you very tasty Mr. Vash" Millie joked

"Yeah and its cute too!" Vash said.

"Who cares it's just a stupid cat," Knives murmured.

"Watch out Vash the cat's gonna eat you." Wolfwood kidded.

  
 "You can never trust the quiet ones," Meryl kidded too, directing to the cat.  
  


**"**Shhh! It might hear you" Millie said playing along.  
  


The cat stopped licking Vash and started on his brother.   
  

"Oh! Now the cat finds Mr. Vash's brother tasty!"

  
"Aww! How cute!" Meryl said.  
**  
**Then the catstarted eating the donut that Millie and Wolfwood were hiding from Vash.  
  
****

 "Hey I wanted that!" Vash exclaimed.**  
  
**

The cat licked Vash again.    
 ****

"Aw! It's so cute!" Vash said petting it.

"Looks like that cat wants dessert too!" Meryl said.  
  


"Maybe you should keep it as a pet?" Millie suggested.  
**   
**Meanwhile, as Vash, Millie, Meryl, and Wolfwood we're talking. This is what was going on in the cat's mind:

(WARNING CONTAINS EXTREME RANDOMNESS)

**"_It will be a short matter of time…_**

****

**_When these humans are asleep…_**

****

**_I will make my move…_**

****

**_I SHALL EAT THEM ALL!!!!_**

****

**_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA*coughcoughcough*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!_**

****

Then the cat meowed cheerfully and innocently.


	3. We’re Trapped And We Might Be Eaten

Hehehehehehe! I went to the Big Apple Anime Fest 2003! (Which is in New York City if you don't know) And I was in a Trigun group! YAY! But our group had no Vash! So, we had to find one! She was freakin awesome but we forgot to get her email and/or AIM address. So if you're reading this right now REVIEW!!! No seriously if you were the Vash or Wolfwood we met at the con or know them could you PLEASE TELL ME!!!??? I had to give her a whole box of donuts cause I was Meryl Stryfe! YAY! No seriously, we gave her a whole box of donuts I had to carry and she was all happy and we were chanting "Love and Peace!" and she added in "And donuts!" When my pics get developed I'll show you people! And yeah so thank you if you actually read this!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Trapped**

****

****

Chapter Three- We're Trapped And We Might Be Eaten 

"Oh gee that cat sure seems happy about something!" Millie commented with a big happy smile upon her face.

"_Happy? You'll see happy!_" the cat thought in his little homicidal mind directing to what Millie had just said, "_I'LL EAT YOU FIRST!!!!_"

"You know what?" Vash said with his goofy grin on again, "It does look happy! The cat must really like us a lot!!"

"_Yes…your taste is good in particular…_"

"Hey where's Wolfwood?" Meryl asked, suddenly noticing that the priest wasn't there. (a/n: Okay I told you people this was based off a chat rp right? Well the person playing Wolfwood had to go so lets just say that the Lord found a way for him to escape, okay? Gomen-ne Wolfwood fans. P.S. Its not that I don't like WW okay! He's really awesome. But he does come back later. Okay? Are we all genki now? Which means happy/cheerful by the way…)

"I guess the Lord found a way for him to get out!" Millie guessed.

"Well what about us?!" Meryl exclaimed, pretty annoyed that the Lord had found a way for Wolfwood to get out and not her, or all of them at the same time.

Vash sighed and began to cry (not dramatically just like uh you know hysterical yet some how comical), "WE'RE NEVER GOING TO GET OUT! I'LL NEVER EAT A DONUT AGAIN!!"

"AND I'LL NEVER EAT PUDDING AGAIN!!" Millie sobbed, along with Vash.

"AND I'LL NEVER KILL ANYONE AGAIN!!" Knives said, not crying but in a pissed off manner, "Unless I kill all of you…"

The cat licked Knives, "_Hmmm…"_ it thought, "_Ah yes…you will be eaten third, after the pudding woman and the donut boy…then the woman in white then finally…THE WHOLE WORLD!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_"

(a/n: Okay. Wolfwood is now back inside the elevator. Don't tell me that taking him out in the first place was useless okay?! And lets just say he's drunk here now okay? Because the thing is, a few minutes after the person who was rp-ing Wolfwood left, another person came online. So uh my sister and her friend invited her in the chat room to roleplay WW. Ahem, and the person they invited kinda messed him up like uh…well…you'll see what I mean soon…So uh yeah…)

"PIE!!" Wolfwood shouted suddenly. 0.0 (a/n: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me for screwing Wolfwood up! Seriously…maybe you could AIM Teila Fox and yell at HER!!!)

Okay before I type this next sentence DO NOT FLAME ME OKAY??!! PLEASE if you HAVE TO flame someone, flame Teila Fox! 

Then Wolfwood started chewing on the cat's…foot…0.o

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!!!  THESE PEOPLE ARE SOOOOOOOOOOO OUT OF CHARACTER!!!!

But. Hey….you'd be out of character too if _you_ were trapped in an elevator for…lets say…uh…SIX FREAKIN' HOURS!!!!

"No don't do that!" Millie exclaimed, shocked at Wolfwood's action. "VASH! STOP HIM!!!!"

"Hey! Leave the cat alone!" Vash said snatching it away.

And this is what's going on in the evil kitty cat's mind, "_If he had let that priest continue chewing on me, they would've all been spared! but since he stopped me, they're DOOMED!!!_"

"WOLFWOOD?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Meryl shouted. 

"Yeah you almost killed the poor cat!! Millie added in.

"…" Knives…said?

"WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THOU SHALL NOT KILL?!" Vash yelled.

Okay now lets just say that hey happened to turn the other way and the Lord found a way to let Wolfwood escape sober this time, got it? Good.

And let's just say the Lord took pity on Vash too and put a donut in the elevator's floor okay…

"Look a donut!" Meryl said, noticing the Lord's gift to Vash.

The cat noticed the donut and jumped on it and took a bite, "_Not as good as the pudding woman or the donut boy but…it will do as an appetizer…_"

"What is it with that cat?" Meryl asked.

Millie suddenly gasped as an idea formed in her mind, "MAYBE THE CAT WANTS TO EAT US!!!!!!!!"

"Don't be silly, Millie…" Meryl replied.

"Hey! You rhymed!" Millie said almost forgetting her thoughts about the cat.

"Maybe you're right Millie!" Vash said standing up and talking in a deep serious voice

"_You don't know how much she's right…_" Kureneko-Sama thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, now that chapter was very messed up, ne? The next chapter is probably going to be the last chapter though. R+R please.


	4. We're Trapped and O,o

I'm sorry everyone but we've come to our very last chapter. L This one is very very bizarre and messed up so read at your own risk. It's very random too. VERY random. You may find it longer than the previous because it's the Grand Finale so enjoy! Ohand it contains slight VashxMeryl. Sorry if you don't like that pairing but it's only a little bit so yeah go on and read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trapped 

****

Chapter Four- We're Trapped and…0.o

"What the hell are you guys talkin' about?!" Meryl exclaimed. "That cat is absolutely not trying to eat us!" Meryl turned her head to Vash, "AND YOU!! You're supposed to know how to get out of ANYTHING!!! BUT HERE YOU ARE ACTING STUPID!!!"

"Ahh, but Meryl! You might be the stupid one!" Vash said still in his deep voice that he used occasionally.

"What do you mean _me_ the stupid one?!"

"_Ahhh, but you're ALL the stupid ones!!_" the cat said, glaring evilly at all of them.

"Nothing Meryl! Hehe. I don't mean you're stupid!" Vash said returning to his regular voice with a big grin.

"Grrrr…THE ONLY TIME YOU ACT SMART AND IT DOESN'T EVEN HELP US OUT OF THIS DAMN ELEVATOR?!" Meryl shouted with frustration.

"What? I don't _act _smart! I _am _smart!" Vash protested, trying to defend himself.

Knives spoke up…sort of, "*cough*NO!!*cough*"

"You all hurt my feelings!" Vash said bawling like a baby.

"Aw, don't cry!" Millie said trying to comfort Vash. "Here…pet the kitty. It will make you feel better!" Millie picked the cat up (against its will) and gave it to Vash. They all seemed to forget their accusations about the cat because Vash stopped crying and pet the cat.

"_I hate this guy! Ooh, but that rub behind the ears is refreshing. Perhaps I'll save him for last!_" Kureneko-Sama thought.

"I know!" Vash shouted, "I'll write a song about the cat!"

Millie, Meryl, and Knives looked at Vash with wide-eyed horror, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

But it was too late Vash had already started singing (really badly), "Liiiiitle caaaaaattttt sooooooo cuuuuuuuttttee!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_Oh great, this imbecile is singing about me and very badly too!_" the cat thought, looking with a disgusted expression at Vash.

"Oh make him stop!" Meryl shouted covering her ears along with everyone else.

"Uh Mr. Vash…?" Millie managed to say over Vash's "song".

"What's wrong Meryl?" Vash asked, who stopped singing after he heard Meryl tell him to stop. "It's not like you can sing better right?"

Meryl practically exploded on Vash, "WHAT'S WRONG?! WHAT'S WRONG?! I'LL TELL YOU WAT'S WRONG!!!! IM STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR WITH A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!!! Well except for the cat. And of _course_ I can sing better! But I'm too _HUNGRY _to sing right now!! AND YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE _YOU_ GOT US STUCK IN THIS DAMN ELEVATOR AND NO ONE ON THE OUTSIDE EXCEPT WOLFWOOD KNOWS WE'RE IN HERE!! BUT OF COURSE WOLFWOOD CAN'T COME GET US 'CAUSE WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF TWO FLOORS AND BESIDES HE'S PROBABLY _DRUNK_!! AND I'M SO CLOSE TO KILLING MYSELF JUST TO GET OUT OF THIS ELEVATOR TRAPPED WITH ALL OF YOU!!!!! THAT'S WHAT WRONG!"

"Uh, does that include Millie too? Because if it did, you just dissed your best friend Meryl…" Vash commented, seemingly not fazed by Meryl's explosion.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Millie cried, "You think I'm an idiot?!"

"Uh no no! It's just that the hunger's getting to me that's all!" Meryl said trying to cover up what she had just said.

"_Oh you needn't worry about your hunger woman! After you're in my stomach you won't need to eat…_" the cat said to himself grinning.

"Well Meryl is right about the hunger. I'm hungry too…Hey that cat does look quite appetizing…hey wait! WHAT AM I SAYING?!" Vash said.

"Vash! Don't you dare eat it!" Millie exclaimed, "The hunger is just getting to us! Taking our last bits of sanity! Soon possessing our bodies, making us become…" Millie lowered her voice, "…cannibalistic!"

Vash sat down on the elevator floor, hugging his knees and chanting, "I will not eat it! I will not eat it! I will not eat it!"

The cat turned his head to Millie, "_You should have let him eat me! THEN YOU ALL COULD HAVE BEEN SPARED!_" 

"I'm going to sleep…" Vash yawned. They had now been trapped for 10 hours and it was 3 AM.

"Yes, yes, go to sleep. Then I'll wait for the rest of them to slumber then I'Il make my move!!!!"

ZzZZZZZzzZZzzZzzzzZZZZZZZz

"_Yes…now if the women sleep…I'll be all set"_

"Aww Meryl doesn't Mr. Vash look so cute when he sleeps?"

"Uhh…oh hey where's Knives?"

"_Damn! I forgot about him!_"

"I'm right here pathetic human…"

"Oh right!"

"_I forgot what that Knives person tasted like…*licks Knives* oh right…plant…"_

"Stupid cat!" Knives threw him off.

"_Damn that man!"_

"Why'd you throw the cat?"

"It was pathetic like you."

"I'm up! What's with all the noise!?"

"Vash you're awake!"

"Of course Meryl, who could sleep? You're making too much noise."

"_Dammit! He's up!"_

"I need some kind of toy to sleep with...." Vash looked over at the cat, "That'll do!" Vash grabbed the cat and went to sleep with it snuggled in his arms.

"_No! NO! YOU FOOL! LET GO OF ME!!!"_

"Aw look Knives! Your brothers so cute!" Millie said clasping her hands together.

Knives ignored her.

"Aw stop being a sour puss!" Meryl scolded.

"Oh don't talk about sour Meryl! It reminds me of food!" Millie said holding her stomach.

_"Yes I would like some food as well!_

"I love you kitty toy…" Vash said in his sleep. ZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZzZZZZZ.

"_Aah, I see, this Vash fellow won't go to sleep unless he has a kitty toy. SO, I WILL BE HIS KITTY TOY!! Then while he's sleeping, I will secretly start chewing on....HIS FINGERS!!!MWUHAHAHAHA!!!_"

"Hey Mr. Knives do you think that cat is actually planning something?" Millie asked.

Meanwhile, Vash was having a nightmare and talking in his sleep, "**NOOO EVIL KITTY!!!**"

"What the hell?"

"Meryl, what should we do?" Millie exclaimed worriedly. She grabbed Knives and started shaking him, "DO SOMETHING!"

"Why would I do something for you?" Knives asked Millie.

Er…Millie was foaming and in a deep scary voice with a fiery background, "JUST BECAUSE!!!!!!"

Knives shrugged, got up and kicked Vash.

"Ow…Hey!"

Millie was now back in her sweet self, "You were having a night mare Mr. Vash!"

"You were yelling about some evil cat!" Meryl added in.

"Yeah! And the cat was planning to eat us! In fact it _did_ eat us in my nightmare!" Vash exclaimed.

"HA!" Millie shouted triumphantly, "I _TOLD_ you that cat was planning something!"

"Hey doesn't this cat look kinda familiar? I remember seeing it sitting atop a table…" Meryl said counting on her fingers. 

"And on a leash!" Millie added. 

"And right outside the mayor's office!" Vash inserted, remembering seeing it too. 

"And it jumped out from behind a bar after some gunfire!" Meryl supplied, now with four fingers up. 

"Oh! Oh! And on an old lady's lap!" Vash said thinking back to all the times he'd seen it. 

"OH!! In a garbage bin that I was examining when Vash ran off!" Millie exclaimed. 

"On a calendar too!" Meryl remembered.

"It was sitting with me and Kaite on the sand steamer once!" Vash recalled.

"And it was inside my bag once too!" Wolfwood, who was now back from being drunk and somehow got back into the elevator, added in. 

"It was meowing loudly outside the hotel!" Vash said thinking really really hard. 

"Oh! And it stopped me from cheating at chess!" Wolfwood said. 

"OH!!!! It was nearby when I was playing dodge ball with those kids!" Vash said.

"Inside a garbage bin…" Millie said. 

"On top of a mailbox when I was mailing letters to my family…" said Meryl 

"Sitting on the floor…" Wolfwood recalled.

"It fell on Vash's head once." Meryl evoked.

"Oh God; this cat _is _evil! I remember seeing like a really, really, really long time ago! This cat is like 100 years old! I remember seeing it aboard the SEEDS ship!!" Vash announced, recalling the time he had spent with Rem up in the ship. 

"That's 17! And I bet there was a lot more times too!" Meryl shouted holding up 10 fingers while Millie had the other 7.

"Oh Lord… you don't think that this cat has been trying to _eat_ us for all those times…do you?" Wolfwood asked unsurely.

"You know, usually if someone accused a little innocent cat like that I would think that you were crazy but…since we've seen this cat around more than 17 times…" Vash stated, actually being smart in this fan fic for a change.

"_SO!_"Millie screamed picking the cat up by the collar (or at least where a collar would be if the cat had one), "_THAT'S_ WHY YOU'RE STALKING US KITTY?! HUH?! HUH?!  IS _THAT _WHY!!!!!!!????"

"Sooo…YOU THINK WE'RE APPITIZING HUH??" Meryl said balling a fist.

"_Blast they've figured it all out!_"

"This cat is more evil than _you, _Knives!" Vash exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that…" Knives replied shortly.

"Well you're not the evil master mind who wants to eat us!" Vash spat accusingly, glaring at the cat.

"What d'you suppose he's thinking about now?" Wolfwood asked, glaring daggers at the cat.

"I bet he wants to put ketchup on us…" Millie implied, also glaring with fire in her eyes. (Something you don't see every day ^___^)

"…Or salt!" Knives insinuated, glaring at the cat who was supposedly more evil than him.

"Or worse…PICKLES!!!" Meryl suggested, making everyone scream.

"Hmm…" Vash said in the voice he uses in more dire and serious situations (not that this is that serious), "Let me think back to see if I can remember some words of wisdom and advice my old friend might have told me in case I get myself in a situation like this…"

"Vash, idiot. There's no way that stupid girl Rem could've for some equally stupid reason, tell you how to get out of an elevator, in between two floors, full of starving people, with a homicidal black cat who has been trying to eat you for the last 100 years!" Knives shouted, trying to knock some sense into Vash.

"No…wait! I think I'm getting something!" Vash yelled victoriously.

**Vash's Flashback:**

****

Rem: Good Morning Vash! Where's Knives?

Little Vash: Still asleep.

Rem: Oh…well I have something new to teach you two but I guess we'll just have to start without him.

Little Vash: Oh I guess he won't mind.

Rem: Okay Vash… -_takes out chart_- _This_ is an elevator…

------Lesson Goes On------

Little Vash: WOW! That was really interesting!

Rem: Thanks Vash!

Little Vash: -_starts to leave_-

Rem: Wait Vash! I still need to give you some words of wisdom and advice!  

Little Vash: OKAY!! ^____^

Rem: Okay…if you ever find yourself stuck inside of an elevator, in between two floors, full of starving people, with a homicidal black cat who has been trying to eat you for the last 100 years, it is important that you—

Joe (a crew member): -_comes in_- Hey Rem! We need you down at the control room!

Rem: Okay…I'll see you later Vash.

Little Vash: OKAY!! ^____^

------One Week Later------

Little Vash: Hey Rem! What were those important words of wisdom and advice you were trying to say last week?

Rem: Oh…I guess I forgot! I'll just tell you when I remember, okay?

Little Vash: OKAY!! ^____^

End Vash's Flashback 

"SHE NEVER TOLD YOU!!!!!!" Knives shouted grabbing Vash by the collar, "_WHY_ DIDN'T YOU _ASK _HER AGAIN?!!"

"W—well at that specific moment it seemed very impossible to happen…You know what are the odds that a homicidal black cat would be the cause of our deaths?" Vash stuttered attempting to fend for himself.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! THE ODDS ARE PRETTY GOOD RIGHT ABOUT NOW, DON'T YOU THINK?!"

"Well…"

"I BLAME THAT WOMAN AND YOU VASH FOR THE SITUATION WE'RE IN NOW! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK HER WHEN SHE PUSHED US INTO THAT POD THAT LANDED HERE IN GUNSMOKE!?!?" 

"Well I couldn't ask her then…I mean it was a dire situation!"

"_THIS_ IS A DIRE SITUATION!!" everyone shouted at poor Vashy.

"And now we're trapped and there's no way out until the power come back on." Knives said slumping down to the floor.

"…Hey do you guys here that?" Wolfwood asked, cupping an ear. Thunder and lightning was heard from the distance.

"THUNDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vash shouted, "AND LIGHTNING!!!!!!! SAVE US!!!!! MAKE A HOLE IN THE ELEVATOR SO WE CAN _FINALLY _GET SOME DONUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The thunder made a small hole in the elevator and hit the cat.

So then, the cat screams out, like He-Man, 

"I HAVE THE POWER!!!!" 

And then he turns all large, and muscular, and robust, and crap.

So then he comes closer and is about to eat them all.

"We're going to die! Just like in my dream!" Vash cried, then turned towards Meryl, "Meryl! I love you!!"

Meryl glared at him and said, "There's no time for romance right now! You're Vash the Stampede! Get us out!!"

So then the cat comes closer with his mouth open and drool coming out.

But apparently, a mechanical noise has heard and the lights came on, and the elevator starts moving.

Then the elevator doors open, and the light shines through.

So the cat screams:

"THE LIGHT! I'M MELTING!!!!"

Meryl: 0_o

Millie: 0.o

Vash: :O

Wolfwood: WHAT THE CRAP?!?!?

Knives: 0____0

"YAY! We're saved!" Vash shouted running out of the door.

"FREEEEEEDOM!!!!!! THANK THE LORD!!!" Wolfwood praised.

"PUDDING!!!!!!" Millie exclaimed running put with Vash and Wolfwood.

Meryl walked out all traumatized.

Meanwhile, Knives was dipping his finger in the puddle of what remained of the cat. He put his finger in his mouth, "EWWW!!! And I was considering eating it!"

**IT'S OVER!!**

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, see it was ten pages. Six more than the usual. So anyway if you want to read the RP it originated from here you go:

Very very fun. FerrygrlBotan is my sister. I added some stuff. K, bye!

****

****


End file.
